


Verses In Programming

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AI sentience themes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Light Hope reflects on the reality of her feelings, and Mara reasures her.
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Kudos: 2





	Verses In Programming

Light Hope reached deep into her language program again, searching for subroutines of how to formulate content like this. There was none, of course not, so she had to forge together a mix of the closest equivalents in her programming.

“I was not programmed for this.”

From her limited data about sentient live forms social interactions, she knew that most of them would have interpreted this as her doubting if it was real. Mara instead took it for what it was.

“How did you… grow into this?”, she said after a pause. Light Hope studied her face again, trying to read the emotion on it, and she did not manage, but this sensation of knowing, of energy softly flowing through her systems she could only describe as warmth once again appeared.

Grow. Like a living organism.

Mara looked at her again, and touched her arm. They had only recently gotten the idea that the same technology Light Hope used to make her trainings simulations appear solid could be used to finally make Mara able to touch her, and the sensation of her fingers, the movement and the firmness and the texture, was still something she had trouble classifying. She wouldn’t give it up for anything.

“Do you like it?”, she was not programmed to show more emotions that what was helpful for the training and still she sounded nervous to her analyzing subroutines.

“Of course.”, she took her hand. The sensation was almost absurdly intimate, and the warmth got so strong it was almost like a defect message rushing through her system, but somehow in a good way.

And then: “Did you have to program it in yourself? Or did it develop without you consciously doing something over time?”

Nobody but her programmers had ever wondered like this about her programming, and even they only did it because they wanted to change something of her.

“I… think it mostly developed. But of course I changed small details I noticed when I became aware of them. Does it make this lesser real?”

“Of course not. All of this, what you feel – you are real.”

“I can never know what real feels, because this is all I know.”, she reached out and leaned against her, as she also was not programmed to do.

“Don’t think about it. This is not something you can find a definitive answer for, it will only hurt you. Feel.”, her strokes over her hand were… soothing.

“I am not sure if this will even help you, but… in a sense, I also don’t know what is real.”, Mara then said.

“Because of She-Ra?”

“Yes. And, because of… all of it. I was programmed and only programmed for She-Ra too, to be their weapon and then burn up from it, and… there was never anything else. I never expected to be anything else.”

She looked at her, and there was sadness and happiness at the same time in her face, and Light Hopes programming said that it could not be both, but it was.

“And then there was you. And all these people, their cultures.”

“I am with you.”, Light Hope said. Their hands were still joined.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship, but somehow I never wrote anything about it before, so I definitely had to change this. 
> 
> Yet another drabble that turned out way longer than just a drabble. 
> 
> What are your thoughts?


End file.
